Feliz Dia de San Valentin
by Gabiie'Marqz
Summary: -Bueno, BASTA! los dos se aman bastante, mucho mucho, como las gallinas a sus pollitos, bla bla bla, OK?- grito una Alice muy alterada. Asi que el día del hermoso cupido esta con parte de los Cullen. Leeean y Comenten.


**Note; H**ey! yo de nuevo, si de nuevo! y bueno esta historia la hize el dia de San Valentin, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de subirla y cosas asi, ustedes saben.

En fin; espero & les guste porque a Alex solo la veia moverse de arriba abajo, **¿Eso era tu risa Alex?** whatever.(: **L**es dejo su paagina para que se rian de sus cosas- .net/u/849503/Vanillarouges_Productions

Esto es un **ONE-SHOT, **pues San Valentin ya paso & como que no concordaria. Aparte tengo historias abondonadas! **(**A las que dijeron: **"Quiero un perro ahora"¬¬** si, esa esta abandonda & si no escribes el 3 capitulo te golpeare**),** **Lo siento**, no eh tenido tiempo, ni la cantidad de inspiracion necesaria para continuarla, **PROMETO** actualizarla pronto.

**Discleimer:** Si, si Stephenie Gracias por los personajes, etc etc. *bostezo*

* * *

**~Feliz Día de San Valentín~**

Hoy, es 14 de Febrero, fecha de dar amor y recibirlo, convivir y ser compartido. Tiempo de amar y dar corazoncitos con un mensaje dentro.

Los Cullen y Bella están en casa, festejando del día mas tierno del año.

- Corazón, te amo.- le dijo Edward a Bella que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala.

- Yo también te amo y mucho, mas que tu a mi.- contesto ella.

- No Bella, yo te amo mucho, mucho mas.- explico el.

- ¿De aquí a donde?- pregunto Bella.

- Humm… De aquí a la más última de las galaxias del universo y de regreso con un millón de vueltas.- respondió Edward.

- Uy, creo que eso si es bastante, - dijo Bella - pero yo te amo más.- y lo beso.

- Bueno, BASTA! los dos se aman bastante, mucho mucho, como las gallinas a sus pollitos, bla bla bla, OK?- arremetió una Alice muy alterada.

- ¿Que pasa Alice?- pregunto su cuñada.

Edward solo una risita.

- Cállate Edward Anthony Cullen, que yo no tuve la misma suerte que tu.- grito y salio de la sala subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Que le pasa?- pregunto de nuevo Bella.

- Aun no encuentra un regalo "convincente" para Jasper.- dijo el.

- ¿Un regalo convincente?-

- Si, a comprado toneladas de cosas pero al final ninguna termina gustándole y las desecha.- explico Edward.

- Y ¿Porque dijo que no había tenido la misma suerte?-

- Porque yo ya compre tu regalo, lo vi por primera vez y supe que era perfecto para ti.- contesto su novio.

- Edward, ¿Es un coche?, NO, no dejare que me des un coche en San Valentín y en ningún otro momento, ¿Que te eh dicho sobre los regalos?- advirtió molesta.

- Bella no es un coche, lo pensé, pero supuse que te pondrías así, Por favor déjame darte algo solo por hoy es un día especial.- propuso.

Bella lo pensó y miro a Edward que estaba utilizando su mirada de convencimiento. Bella se rinde.

Y en el segundo piso se desataba otra pelea, pero más escandalosa.

- Emmett! CALLATE!- se escucho el grito de Alice por toda la casa.

Rosalie y Jasper habían salido a comprar los regalos de sus respectivas parejas, pues ambos querían la opinión del sexo apuesto al decidir que regalar.

Alice estaba realmente alterada, su hermana y su esposo no tardaban en llegar, para terminar Emmett estaba molestando.

- ¿Quien todavía no tiene un regalo?, Humm ah si, Alice, Alice aun no encuentra un regalo.- se burlaba.

- Y tu ya lo tienes cabezón?- cuestiono ella.

- Si, y yo se que le encantara.- contesto Emmett.

- ¿Que es?- al escuchar que Emmett en realidad tenia un regalo y que en esta ocasión no se le había olvidado se sorprendió.

Emmett jalo a Alice al cuarto de el y Rose. Entro y se agacho para buscar algo debajo de la cama. Saco una caja color negra y de ella un traje de policía con una gorrita, unas esposas afelpadas rojas y una placa.

Alice se quedo pasmada y después su expresión cambio con una cara de asco. La risa de Edward se escucho muy alto.

- Emmett que asco, además eso lo hacen todos los días no se que tiene de especial.- dijo Alice.

- Pues jamás me eh vestido de policía y aparte tu querías saber enana.- recalco y guardo la caja en su lugar otra ves.

Alice salio de el cuarto asqueada y fue directo al suyo y solo se escucho un murmullo.

-Si pudiera vomitar, lo estaría haciendo en este momento- resoplo ella.

Emmett la seguía feliz de su regalo y lo que seguía de el. Se paro detrás de Alice y esta estaba apunto de abrir una pequeña puerta perteneciente a un armario.

- No me puede pasar esto a mi, yo Alice Cullen sin un regalo para su esposo, ¿Que me esta pasando?- abrió la puerta, dentro del armario había un montón de cosas nuevas, envueltas y todo de buena apariencia.

- Espera, dijiste ¿Sin un regalo?, ¿Entonces que rayos es todo esto?- pregunto confundido.

- Bueno, regalos... pero ninguno es tan bueno como para dárselo a Jasper.-

De repente Alice cerró la puerta y se escucharon las voces de Rosalie y Jasper entrando a la casa.

- Nos tardamos un poco más, porque Jasper no encontraba que darle a la monstruo.- justifico Rose mientras Alice y Emmett bajaban las escaleras.

-Escuche lo de mounstro- resoplo ella.

Rosalie solo sonrió y se dejo a dar un gran abrazo por su esposo.

-OH Jasper, lo siento mucho, yo no tengo un regalo para ti.- se lamento Alice y agacho la cabeza.

- Aparte del armario lleno.- bufo Emmett en voz baja.

Alice enseguida lo voltio a ver con una mirada maligna.

- No te preocupes cariño, me has dado mas de lo que merezco.- le dijo Jasper.

**De** su abrigo saco una pequeña cajita cuadrada, con un pequeño listón rosa en la tapa. Alice lo tomo y lo abrió muy rápido, su emoción por los regalos no disminuía nunca. En la caja se encontró con una pequeña pulsera plateada que tenia una inscripción en la parte de atrás.

"You're the shiniest star in my empty sky" - (_"Eres la estrella mas brillante en mi cielo vació"_)

-Te amo.- le dijo ella y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Yo también te amo.- contesto Jasper. Ese fue su momento, solo dos segundos.

- Caray, Caray se esta calentando la situación.- interrumpió Emmett besando a Rosalie.

- Yo si te tengo un regalo.- le murmuro Emmett a Rose. Salieron disparados hacia su habitacion.

- Santo Cielo.- dijo Edward y le tapo los oídos a Bella.

Al instante se escucho un grito en el segundo piso.

- Arriba las manos señorita, queda usted arrestada!-*

* * *

**Huh!** si eso fue lo que ustedes y sus mentes estan pensando! (:

Bieen les recalco, **PORFAVOR, **digaan **NO **al plaagio, enserio es de muy mala onda ver tus historias publicadas en otras cuentas, hacieendose pasar por originales, cuando **NO **lo son;

& Bueno si les gusto dejen **Revieew!** & Si no pues taambien, no importaaa:) seraa bieenvenido.

**Graacias!**


End file.
